Work and Ethics
by peterpancomplex
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a large business on a college campus must be in want of an intern. A modern P&P. Title subject to change.


It is a truth universally acknowledged that a large business on a college campus must be in want of an intern

"Mr. Bennett!" Mrs. Angela Bennett shouted shrilly after her husband, Thomas Bennett, as he scurried toward his study. Her three present daughters all cringed upon hearing her as they all knew that their mother only ever referred to their father as 'Mr. Bennett' when she was especially upset, which was never good for them. "How can you be so cruel to your daughters? Bingley Inc. is one of the most prestigious businesses in the country and they are going to have a representative at Hertfordshire College for the next few months. You're a Distinguished Professor at the college and can meet him and introduce us. Surely you see the significance of this to your daughters."

"My dear Angela, I fear that I do not have your extraordinary gift of foresight and so do not in fact know why this is of any significance to any of our daughters." He gave up on escaping from his persistent wife and turned away from his study to head for the kitchen where he found two of his daughters pouring over books and his third daughter pouring him a much appreciated cup of coffee. "Thank you, my darling Lizzie. Now, Angela, please explain to me your belief in the significance of this to our daughters."

"All five of them are currently attending Hertfordshire College, as all girls their age should be attending college if they want anything out of life," it was at this moment that Elizabeth, who was standing behind Mrs. Bennett, imitated her mother's posture and began to mouth along to what she was saying with perfect accuracy. "Why, in this day and age, what is a girl without a good degree? A girl without a well paying job or the ability to take care of herself, that's what she is. If I, myself, had not dropped out of college to work your father's way through law school I would have gotten a Master's, at least."

"Mama, what does Bingley Inc. have to do with us?" The youngest of the daughters present had apparently given up hope on studying and was now looking upon her mother with bland curiosity as she questioned her mother.

"Mary, dear, don't interrupt me, please. Now, as I was saying, surely you see that he may hire one of them." She raised her chin very decidedly and with a practiced air ignored the snort that sounded from behind her.

"Oh, mama, I'm sure that there are much more qualified people than us who are applying for work with them."

"Nonsense, Jane. Who could possibly be better than my girls?"

"How about a business major?" Mrs. Bennett once more chose to ignore her daughter, who had begun to laugh out right at this point.

"Lizzie, don't patronized Mama."

"But Jane you're studying to be a nurse, I'm going to be a public defendant, and Mary is studying world religions. What would an import company want with any of us?"

"Jane is going to be a _Doctor_, you are going to be a _Corporate Attorney_, and I haven't decided on Mary yet, but it will be something that will pay very well."

"Mama, I've told you, I want to be a nurse."

"How do you expect to keep a good home on a nurse's salary? No, no, my dear, I know best, you'll be a doctor."

"Mama, she's already in nursing school! She doesn't want to be a doctor."

"Nonsense, Elizabeth."

"Now, now, Lizzie that is enough. Angela, if you really insist-"

"I most certainly insist!"

"you needn't worry. I've already met with the representative. He is a very nice young man, his name is Charles Bingley. We shall all be meeting him properly at his reception dinner at the Lucas Ballroom on campus."

"Charles Bingley? The Charles Bingley?"

"Who, if I may ask, is 'The Charles Bingley'?"

"No, darling, it's not the father, it's the son."

"That is even better! He's only a few years older than our girls, all of you can get to know him, make a good impression, and he'll be sure to put in a good word for all of you with his father!"

"Mama, mama, Mama!"

"What Mary, what is it?"

"Who is Charles Bingley?"

"Yes, mama, who is he? Frankly, I would settle for knowing who either one is at this point?"

"Lizzie…"

"Sorry, papa, I've had a lot of coffee today."

"Charles Bingley the first is the founder, Chairman of the Board, and CEO of Bingley Inc. His son, who stands to inherit all his father's shares as his sisters made it very clear they were only interested in a cash inheritance, is Charles Bingley the second; 25, recent graduate of Harvard by Yale, and considered to be an up incoming star in the business world."

"Mama, have you been memorizing Forbes again?"

"Oh, Lizzie." Mr. Bennett sighed very seriously but as soon as his wife's back was turned he tossed a wink at his daughter. Before Mrs. Bennett could begin lecturing her most headstrong daughter the front door slammed open and two voices were heard shouting.

"Hello, is anyone home? I've got amazing news!"

"You mean 'we've got amazing news' Lydia."

"Oh, Kitty, shush." Just then the two youngest of the Bennett girls found their way into the kitchen. "What are all of you doing in here? Never mind that, we've got amazing news!"

"We never would have guessed." Mary's normally bland voice took on a sharp tone as she responded to her sister's statement. She glared at Jane after being jabbed in the side with an elbow than shared a smirk with Lizzie.

"Be nice, Mary, or we won't tell you."

"Oh, how will I go on?"

"Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I met this talent scout at the mall today." At this point, her three eldest sisters groaned, gathered their books, and rushed out the door shouting out something about the library, and Mr. Bennett himself slipped out of the kitchen and headed for his study. Mrs. Bennett, Lydia, and Kitty couldn't be bothered to really notice their departure.

"Oh, another opportunity to become a world renown model! Can you believe it? You'd think she'd have woken up and entered the real world by now."

"I don't know. I think it's a little sweet how she still thinks like that."

"And yet you didn't stay at the house to listen to her go on about her big break."

"I really do have to study, Lizzie."

"Of course, you do. Just- Jane, hit the breaks!" Elizabeth shouted out as her sister pressed down on the pedal as hard as she could and the young man who had run in front of their car jumped off to the side. All three sisters jumped out of the car and ran to him only to see him rubbing his head with one hand and cradling a kitten with the other.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Why on earth did you jump in front of the car? There are other ways to get yourself killed that don't involve a messy clean up, you know."

"Damn it, Mary, shut up!" Her sisters gaped at her dumbly upon hearing her. Jane had never cursed before and she had certainly never told anyone to shut up, especially one of her sisters. She didn't notice their stares though; she was too preoccupied looking over the young man. "Please, are you all right? Let me look at you head, I'm a nurse, or, I mean, I will be. You don't seem to have hit it. What's you name?"

"My name? Oh, my name, yes, it's… well I can't remember at the moment but I'm sure it will come to me. Who are you, I mean, what's your name, I mean, it's nice to meet you, who ever you are. I'm normally much more articulate, I promise." He appeared to be only a few years older than them and had short blond hair that framed a pleasant if confused face. However, before introductions could be made a small figure collided with the young man.

"Oh, thank you so much. You saved my kitten! Come on, General Pinky, let's go home. Bye, mister." The little girl, who Jane vaguely recognized as being Sarah Mills, rushed off just as quickly as she appeared.

"Charles."

"What?"

"My name, I just remembered, it's Charles."

"Hello, Charles. I'm Jane and I think we should give you a ride to the E.R. now."

"It's very nice to meet you Jane."

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Charles. Why don't you let me get you into the car now? Alright, here we go." Her sisters finally snapped out of their trance and rushed forward to help. They got him into the back with Jane, who didn't seem to be about to let go of him any time soon, and Mary took the wheel. They got to the hospital within 20 minutes then spent another 15 looking for a parking spot.

"Look, look over there. There's one."

"I'm looking, I'm looking, but this will work much better if you actually point!"

"Just drop us off by the entrance."

"That will work. Brilliant, Jane. Where's the entrance, Lizzie?"

"I think it's that way."

"And 'that way' would be?"

"They're normally not this bad; I think they're just rattled from hitting someone."

"You didn't actually hit me."

"Only because you jumped out of the way."

"Well, you only would have hit me because I jumped in front of your car to begin with so not your fault at all."

"If you insist."

"I do. In fact, you have to let me make this up to you, the fright and all. I know we just met but let me buy you dinner." Charles noticed that she blushed prettily, though, he didn't really think she ever looked less than beautiful.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"But I want to, really I do. Say yes, I'm wounded after all." He raised his hand to his forehead dramatically and pretended to swoon. "Plus, I saved a kitten, that's got to count for something."

"Well, when you put it that way. I'd love to." She gave him a wide smile and he smiled back. They sat there for a minute just grinning at each other until a voice interrupted.

"So would we. Since we were in the car too, you know." Jane's eye's widen than narrowed very suddenly as she turned to glare at her sister Lizzie.

"Right, well, of course." Charles fiddled with his collar as he looked back and forth between the sisters looking increasingly more flustered until Elizabeth began to laugh.

"Relax! I'm only joking."

"Ha! I got a space. Let's go in."

"Seriously, Charlie, we can call you Charlie can't we? What are your intentions with my lovely sister?"


End file.
